


Oreo Sure?

by MizJoely



Series: The Hudson Chronicles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is aggravated, Molly soothes, cookies v. biscuits are dicsussed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreo Sure?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> MaybeItsJustMyType said: My son wanted Oreos, I said to him Oreo sure you want Oreos? Nothing, I repeated it OREO sure you want Oreos? Get it? He's like 'yeah' *bored voice* he just gave me a pity 'I did find it funny a little bit.'
> 
> And I said: This totally belongs in The Hudson Chronicles, so here it goes!

"Aargh!"

Molly looked over at Sherlock as he threw the newspaper - an American one - down on the floor and crossed his arms with an annoyed pout on his lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked, although she couldn't help the affectionate grin as she spoke. He was so adorable when he was in a strop over something - well, when it was something the newspapers caused, at least.

"This," he said, with a dramatic gesture to the now-crumpled up papers. He kicked moodily at it with one foot. "Idiotic Americans. What the blazes do they mean, 'four letter word for cookie'? A cookie is a cookie, and there are no other terms in common usage that I'm aware of for a message given to a Web browser by a Web server!"

Molly giggled and perched on the arm of his chair, ruffling his hair. "Let me see?" she asked. Grumbling (but humming a bit first to show his appreciation for her attention) he reached down and found the appropriate page. She studied the crossword for a moment, then giggled again.

She giggled even harder when he mock-glared at her. "What, pray tell, is so funny, wife?"

She shook her head, then silently held out her hand, waiting until he placed the pen in it. She swiftly filled in the answer, then showed it to him.

"Oreo?" he read aloud, then looked up at her, still baffled. "What the he..."

"Cookies, Sherlock," Molly explained. "The American version of 'biscuit'. Oreo's are an American biscuit, they call them 'sandwich cookies' because the..."

"Because of the cream 'sandwiched' between two wafers, yes, got it," he finished for her, muttering the words and looking extremely vexed. "If they'd just name things correctly things would be a lot less difficult."

Molly ruffled his hair again, then placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Her giggles erupted again as he dropped the paper and pulled her down onto his lap for a proper kiss. "Good thing you keep me around then," she quipped, somewhat breathlessly, when the kiss ended. "Can't have you cluttering up that magnificent brain of yours with useless trivia. Luckily mine has room for loads of it!"

Her next set of giggles was interrupted by another kiss, at the end of which her husband said with a grin, "Lucky for me, indeed!"


End file.
